


Push

by iloveouma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (on purpose), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, Vibrators, ouma set him off, saihara gets Angry, this is my first smut ever btw lol so its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveouma/pseuds/iloveouma
Summary: Ouma was unbearable today.The small boy is typically very eccentric and restless while they were alone, which Saihara didn't mind, he found that enthralling about Ouma. He loved his boyfriend's personality. Ouma was still able to be perfectly calm and peaceful, sometimes making snide small comments but overall unharmful ones whenever they went out. Today was different. He acted extremely bitchy and over the top, rolling his eyes at Saihara's every word, getting extremely sarcastic and rude, doing seemingly whatever he could to piss Saihara off, and it worked. Saihara is usually very patient and understanding, but Ouma was getting him extremely frustrated and ticked off, and the way Ouma's tight jeans hugged his ass perfectly didn't help with that.Ouma was gonna get it when they got home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally inspired by saiouma's oumasai fics lol. they the real map  
> we need more dom saihara in this fandom. please

Ouma was unbearable today.  
The small boy is typically very eccentric and restless while they were alone, which Saihara didn't mind, he found that enthralling about Ouma. He loved his boyfriend's personality. Ouma was still able to be perfectly calm and peaceful, sometimes making snide small comments but overall unharmful ones whenever they went out. Today was different. He acted extremely bitchy and over the top, rolling his eyes at Saihara's every word, getting extremely sarcastic and rude, doing seemingly whatever he could to piss Saihara off, and it worked. Saihara is usually very patient and understanding, but Ouma was getting him extremely frustrated and ticked off, and the way Ouma's tight jeans hugged his ass perfectly didn't help with that.  
Ouma was gonna get it when they got home.  
Ouma's body slammed against the wall as Saihara pushed his body against it, letting out a small grunt as he stared at the other, getting the exact reaction he wanted.  
"Huuuuuh? Saihara isn't being my little bitch today?" Ouma said with a harsh smirk, gasping as Saihara's hold on his wrists tightened and he put his leg between the other's thighs.  
"Shut up." Saihara nearly snarled, and Ouma pushed further, still smirking. A  
"Why should I? Are you gonna make me, Shuuichi-chaaaaaan?"  
Saihara slowly caught on to what Ouma was doing, noticing his smirk and the pure desire in the other's eyes.  
He clearly wanted this to occur.  
If that's what Ouma wants, that's what he's gonna get.  
Saihara grabbed Ouma's chin roughly and pulled his body towards his, leaning down to kiss his lips, hard.  
Ouma was whining, loving the rough treatment from the other boy as he got slowly more aggressive. Saihara leaned down to the boy's neck, biting hard enough to make it bleed, making Ouma let out a small whine and grind his hips against Saihara's.  
"Hm?" Saihara questioned, breaking the kiss much to Ouma's dismay. "I thought I was the bitch? Look at you," Saihara teased, whispering in the smaller boy's ear. "You're already hard and I haven't even touched you yet. It's funny," Saihara spun Ouma's body around against the wall, his ass positioned against Saihara's dick. Saihara thrust his hips a bit, earning a moan from Ouma. He grabbed his chin again, still whispering, in a lower voice this time. "You're already desperate for me, aren't you, Ouma-kun?"  
Ouma groaned and ground his hips back and Saihara moved, pulling Ouma down next to his crotch. "Suck me off." Saihara  
commanded, looking down at Ouma with a dark look. Ouma shuddered at his tone, his normally soft and quiet voice took a completely different tone, and Ouma loved it. Ouma pulled the other's pants and boxers down, licking his lips. Saihara was already pretty big, but even bigger when he was hard. Ouma was interrupted by his thoughts as Saihara tugged on his hair, pulling him towards his dick. Ouma wrapped his lips around the others cock, looking up at him with big eyes, and loving the small groan that came from Saihara's mouth. Saihara thrust into Ouma's mouth, tangling his hands in his hair, and softly moaning as Ouma rolled his eyes behind his head as he was used for Saihara's pleasure. "Stop," Saihara commanded, and Ouma obeyed, letting go of the others dick with a pop. "I rather come inside of you. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Saihara stated, staring down at Ouma who nodded his head vigorously. "Please do," Ouma begged, and Saihara chuckled a bit at how desperate the other was being.  
"Undress yourself and wait for me. I'll be right back." Ouma complied as Saihara left the room, waiting on the bed. Saihara came back, holding handcuffs, lube and a small vibrator, as Ouma's body shivered in anticipation. Saihara ripped his own shirt off, chuckling as Ouma stared at him while he was doing so. Saihara crawled over the other, pinning his arms over his head. He grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed Ouma's hands to the bedpost, smiling at the small groan that came from the smaller boy. Ouma heard Saihara open the cap of lube, whimpering as Saihara shoved two fingers inside of him, pumping in and out.  
"You feel that burning? You enjoy it, don't you, you brat?” Saihara questioned, having an ominous calm tone and staring at Ouma with cold eyes.  
Ouma arched his back, basking in the deep burn in his lower half, the heat transferring straight to his dick.  
"Y-yes, more, p-please," Ouma begged, and Saihara smirked once again at Ouma's whining.  
He added another finger, pumping faster as Ouma moaned at the feeling.  
Saihara remembered the vibrator he had brought in with him and decided to tease Ouma a bit more, smiling a bit. He turned Ouma's body so his ass was in the air and turned it on. Ouma was too far gone to hear the slight buzzing noise, but let out a small cry as he felt it against his cock, moaning as Saihara continuously thrust his fingers into his asshole. He was getting so close, and he let out a choked gasp as Saihara raised the intensity on the vibrator.  
"S-Saihara, I-I'm g-gonna-" Ouma warned, but Saihara interrupted him. "You're not cumming until I tell you to." Ouma groaned in annoyance, and Saihara rolled his eyes and lowered his voice, nearly _growling_ at him. "You should be glad I'm letting you cum after the way you acted today, _Kokichi._ Would you prefer if I don't let you cum at all? If I leave you here with this vibrator in your ass all night without sliding my dick inside of you-you fucking brat? If so, that could be arranged." Ouma whimpered and shook his head. "That's what I thought." Saihara snarled, and Ouma whimpered. "Saihara, _please-_ " "Huh? Please, what?" Saihara teased, removing his fingers from Ouma's ass. Ouma groaned at his hole closing around nothing and looked behind him whining, "Please fuck my whore ass, Saihara. Make me scream your name, please, just. Do something."  
Saihara groaned at the request, turning the vibrator off and lining himself up. "Hey, I'm going on, okay?" Saihara warned, and Ouma nodded, letting out a small whimper.  
Saihara inserted himself inside of Ouma, nearly losing it. Ouma was so warm, his walls clenching around him. It was enough to make him cum. He wanted to thrust himself as hard and as much as he could inside of Ouma's tight ass, but he waited as patiently as he could for the other's sake. Ouma wasn't doing much better, letting out a small cry and biting onto the sheets as Saihara thrust inside him. Ouma nodded at him, giving him the okay to move. Saihara thrust his hips, slowly at first, before moving at a faster pace.  
Ouma was moaning, it just felt so good, Saihara's rough treatment of him was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough of it. Saihara didn't ease up on him either if anything he went harder and slammed himself inside Ouma with no remorse. Ouma didn't know Saihara could be this hot, this controlling, and he loved every minute of it. Ouma nearly lost it when he felt one of Saihara's hands wrap around his neck, softly, as though to test his bounds. Ouma let out a choked moan, eyes rolling back as Saihara squeezed a bit. Ouma kept chanting Saihara's name, unable to speak or do anything besides moan and pant. He needed to cum so badly, he wanted it so bad. "S-Saihara, I can't, please," Ouma whined, and Saihara nodded, his thrusted getting messier, he was pretty close too. "Go ahead, it's okay." He smiled, and Ouma came with a loud cry on the bed sheets, his body giving out. Saihara thrust a bit more before pulling out, cumming on Ouma's back and on his ass, panting. He uncuffed Ouma and opened his arms to hug the other. "Hey, come here." He pulled Ouma's body closer to his, cleaning him up with tissues and throwing them into the trash. "Did I hurt you?" He asked with deep concern, and Ouma smiled. "Nah, not more than I wanted at least." Ouma joked, and Saihara let out a sigh of relief. "It's hard to get you to snap. You're too patient with me, Saihara-chan." Ouma pouted, and Saihara chuckled a bit, stroking Ouma's hair. "Even I have my limits, though, Ouma-kun. You're pretty easy to handle for the most part, though."  
"You should do this to me again, Saihara. Be rough with me, I mean. I like when you're nice, but it's even more fun when you're like _that_." Ouma smiled, and Saihara chuckled again. "Yeah, okay. Next time you don't have to be a brat about it though, all you have to do is ask."  
"Being a brat is fun though, Saihara-chan." Ouma smiled, snuggling into Saihara's chest, closing his eyes.  
Saihara didn't say much, just chuckled again and closed his eyes too.  
Ouma was truly something else.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so... bad lol but w/e i hope u enjoyed the sin


End file.
